


BRACOL, o Colin es raro de cojones, o Ese en el que se quedan encerrados en un baño

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Bradley rompe su tele, van al cine, y hablan sobre nombres de pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRACOL, o Colin es raro de cojones, o Ese en el que se quedan encerrados en un baño

\- … los levantamientos en…

\- … NSIGA UN VIENTRE PLANO…

\- … derico José, ¡tu hermano es el pad…

La luz azulada de la pantalla proyecta sombras alargadas sobre las paredes del apartamento, volviendo fantasmales hasta las cosas más inocuas, como el flexo que ha colocado sobre la mesa de café o el ficus moribundo que le trajo su madre _para darle un poco de vida a esto, Bradley, de verdad_. No entiende para qué quiere su madre que le dé un poco de vida a un apartamento en el que básicamente vive seis horas al día, pero mira la planta languidecer patéticamente junto a su estantería y concluye que tiene que tratarse de una cruzada inexplicable contra el mundo vegetal.

Las imágenes parpadean antes de desaparecer bajo la superficie curvada de la pantalla, y la cara de una mujer se convierte en un paisaje tropical, y luego en un león, y luego en un dibujo japonés de pelo rosa. Bradley pasa los dedos por los botones del mando, tocando los rectángulos sin ningún orden concreto, procesando sólo la mitad de lo que ve.

Suspira, aburrido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y mira los botones de colores que se amontonan en las esquinas, que tienen dibujos diminutos e indescifrables debajo, y se pregunta vagamente para qué servirán. Aprieta varios a la vez sin pensarlo demasiado, sólo por probar, y la televisión hace un sonido agudo— un _chimmmpuck_ francamente preocupante antes de apagarse y quedarse completamente en negro.

\- Eh…

Bradley aprieta otra vez los botones pero la tele no parece tener ganas de reaccionar, así que posa el mando sobre la mesita de café, despacito, como si nunca lo hubiese tocado de modo que pueda sonar más convincente al gritar _YO NO HE SIDO_ cuando le pregunten por qué no funciona la televisión (que no es suya) de su apartamento (que tampoco es suyo, en realidad).

Fuera es de noche, pero en Cardiff _siempre_ es de noche, y no importa que sean las cinco de la tarde y principios de abril, porque en estas latitudes el sol no parece entender el concepto de _primavera_ , y la luz de las farolas ya entra por los huecos de las persianas, dibujando bandas naranjas sobre la moqueta.

Bradley suspira otra vez y mira la puerta contemplativamente durante medio minuto entero. No es que quiera hacerlo, pero la alternativa es quedarse en casa, y sin tele eso significa buscar porno extravagante en internet, que empieza como una broma y _ja, ja, mira, son pitufos_ , pero que acaba siempre con una erección preocupante y una paja culpable pensando en personajes de su infancia. Se levanta lentamente y coge sus llaves, los dedos haciendo girar el llavero de Snoopy sobre su palma sudorosa, el metal calentándose contra su piel. Se encaja la cartera en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros con cierta dificultad y se balancea sobre sus pies, adelante y atrás y adelante y atrás mirando el pomo de la puerta, antes de apretar los labios, decirse _valor, James_ mentalmente, y girarlo con decisión.

(y tarda veintitrés escalones y un encuentro con la señora Austin en darse cuenta de que ha salido de casa con las zapatillas puestas, pero eso nadie tiene por qué saberlo)

\---

\- Eh. ¿Qué…

\- Mi tele. Me la han roto.

\- ¿Quién…

Se encoge de un hombro.

\- No sé. Gente.

\- Mmh. – Colin asiente, aceptando la explicación con facilidad, y se queda ahí, apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta, masticando meticulosamente la cucharada de cereales que acaba de meterse en la boca.

Colin lleva un calcetín de cada color, uno por debajo del pantalón y otro por encima, subiéndole hasta la mitad del gemelo, y su dedo gordo sobresale por un agujero cuando lo agita contra el suelo. A Bradley le resulta fascinante.

\- Es sábado. – Colin tiene la extraña costumbre de decir cosas que son evidentes para todo el mundo.

\- Y _aa_ a. – Contesta, lentamente. Colin sólo parpadea sin decir nada, así que elabora. – Pero se han ido todos. A casa. O a Londres. O, ya sabes. A otros sitios. – Se muerde los labios. Hace un gesto con la mano. - Que no son aquí.

\- Yo no tengo tele. – Dice Colin, saltándose todas las reglas no escritas de cómo mantener una conversación normal, y se acaba su bol de cereales en una cucharada obcenamente llena mientras Bradley pone los ojos en blanco con mucho entusiasmo.

\- _Pues claro_ que no tienes tele.– Contesta, la sonrisa algo nerviosa. Agita los dedos contra la pernera de su pantalón en rápida sucesión: meñique, anular, corazón, índice, vuelta a empezar, y carraspea cuando empieza a inquietarse, porque aunque Colin no parece tener ganas de cooperar, Bradley se niega a marcharse sin más, ahora que está frente a su puerta. – Pero, um, ¿cine?

Colin le mira durante un buen rato, sus orejas moviéndose al ritmo de su mandíbula, el pelo curvándose en los bordes de su cuello, donde empieza a ser demasiado largo. Traga y pliega los labios dentro de su boca, sólo durante un segundo, pero cuando los deja salir están húmedos y Bradley tiene que contenerse para no pasarle el pulgar por la boca, como si fuese un niño pequeño. O peor, como si Bradley fuese _su abuela_.

Finalmente, Colin se encoge de hombros y asiente, y Bradley tiene que hacer serios esfuerzos para que no se le note lo aliviado que está. En lugar de eso se encoge de hombros también, fingiendo indiferencia, y le mira por detrás del pelo.

\- Guay.

\---

La cosa con Colin Morgan es que es raro. Pero no raro-normal. No raro-excéntrico, o raro-loco, o raro-genio aunque puede que sea un poco de todas esas cosas también. Colin es una nueva especie de raro que redefine lo que supone ser raro.

Colin es, simple y llanamente, _raro de cojones_.

Bradley lo sabe porque es un chico normal, y eso le da una autoridad especial para juzgar lo que desde luego _no es normal para nada_. Bradley juega al fútbol con sus amigos, lee Harry Potter, lame la crema blanca de las Oreo antes de mojarlas en la leche. Sus padres están separados pero eso es bastante más normal que que estén juntos. Tiene dos hermanas a las que quiere y odia a partes iguales, y perdió la virginidad a los diecisiete con una chica de su clase de teatro que hizo como que no le conocía al día siguiente. Le gusta más la Coca-Cola que la Pepsi y cree que Scarlett Johansson está más guapa de rubia. Votó por primera vez a los veintidós (Laboristas, muchas gracias) porque se pasó los dieciocho sumergido en una nube de alcohol y de experimentación universitaria, y nunca se lo contará a nadie pero su primer beso fue con su primo Freddie a los seis años, aquella vez que fue a visitarle a California. Es diestro y como a cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente le gusta salir, y jugar a los bolos, y le pone terrible, desesperadamente nervioso intentar mantener una conversación con Colin Morgan.

\- ¿Has visto la última de Nolan?

\- ¿Eh? No. – Colin tira de su gorro de lana hacia abajo con un par de dedos, lo cual es ridículo porque un centímetro más y se tapará los ojos por completo. Le mira fugazmente, sólo un destello de azul antes de dirigir la vista al suelo. – Todavía no.

\- Pues está bien. Seguro que te gusta. O, bueno. ¿Igual no? – Colin asiente y Bradley aprieta los labios. – Y Tom Hardy, ¿sabes Tom Hardy? Sale en la peli. Pues estudió conmigo. O no _conmigo_ pero en mi escuela. Le veía por los pasillos y no hablábamos pero, ya sabes, nos. Saludabamos con la cabeza o lo que sea. Y ahora le veo en la pantalla, y le veo y. Y me digo, _wow, yo conozco a ese tío_. Que quiero decir. También me pasa contigo. Con Parked y. Ya sabes. Es como. Wow. ¿Sabes?

Colin sonríe, la línea de sus labios tensa, y ese es el puto problema: que Colin puede aparecer una mañana y ponerse a hablar durante horas del método Stanislavski como si fuese la cosa más fascinante del mundo, y al día siguiente no decirle ni una sola palabra que no esté escrita en un guión. Bradley nunca sabe si va a ser un buen día o un mal día, y le pone de los nervios y le molesta y le preocupa un poco, la verdad, la idea de que no sea una cosa de Colin sino de Bradley, y que todo sea porque en realidad le cae mal y porque _siempre le he caído mal_ y porque _es demasiado amable para decirme que no me aguanta_.

Cuando sus pensamientos le llevan por callejones oscuros, como en ese momento, Bradley acaba enfadándose y decidiendo que en realidad a él tampoco le cae bien Colin. Que en realidad nunca le ha caído bien, que sólo había hecho un esfuerzo por llevarse bien porque hace un esfuerzo para llevarse bien con todo el mundo, y en serio, tiene que pasarse casi medio año junto a este demente, pues _claro_ que va a intentar que sea un medio año pasable. Porque cómo le va a caer bien, con lo raro que es. Y también es vegetariano y alérgico a mil cosas absurdas, y no le gusta el helado, y tiene unas orejas enormes y unos rasgos que parecen amontonados los unos sobre los otros, y tiene un sentido del humor incomprensible, y digan lo que digan _no es tan buen actor_ —

Colin le sujeta de la chaqueta, de repente, sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos. En algún momento ha empezado a caminar por inercia, empujado por la gravedad sutil de Colin, y cuando levanta la mirada ya han llegado al centro comercial. La luz del interior sale por las puertas corredizas y los pasillos pulidos del interior brillan bajo los focos, el hilo musical escapándose por los poros del cristal. Dentro hay una niña corriendo en círculos alrededor de su madre, el jersey de lana atado alrededor de su cintura, y Bradley se da cuenta de que se está congelando las pelotas ahí fuera.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – Pregunta.

Intenta caminar hacia el calor del interior pero es detenido otra vez por el brazo de Colin, que tiene la otra mano extendida en dirección a las puertas. Bradley está a punto de protestar, pero Colin da un par de pasos, los dedos estirados de forma exagerada mientras mira fijamente las puertas, que se abren automáticamente. Entonces le sonríe, una de esas sonrisas estúpidas y enormes que le ocupan media cara, aunque solo sea porque la otra mitad está debajo del gorro, y dice:

\- Magia, por supuesto.

Y nada, ahí van. Todas las razones para no soportar a Colin que ha colocado tan cuidadosamente a su alrededor, flotando en el aire y desapareciendo como si fuesen dientes de león que alguien ha estado soplando. Y supone que, de entre todas, _esa_ es la cosa con Colin Morgan.

\---

Se cuelan en la sala de cine aunque la película ha empezado hace más de quince minutos. Bradley ha protestado bastante al respecto, pero la única película que Colin tenía ganas de ver era una que tenía la palabra “muerte” dos veces en el título, y esa era la última sesión. Quien quiera que piense que Colin es alternativo, o indie, o moderno, o lo que sea que son los críos de hoy en día, está bastante equivocado.

Hay sólo otras dos personas en la sala. Bradley entrecierra los ojos, y siente que se le suben los colores cuando una explosión especialmente espectacular ilumina a la pareja que se besa como quinceañeros en la última fila, a pesar de que deben estar más cerca de los setenta.

\- Colin, creo que hemos venido a la hora golfa de la tercera edad. – Susurra, pero Colin pasa completamente de él, ocupado como está en mirar la pantalla como si la guerra entre americanos y personas-extranjeras-de-turno de la película ocultase alguna especie de significado profundo.

Bradley suspira, bebiendo un trago largo de su Coca-Cola e intentando recordar las razones por las que pensó que esto sería mejor que el porno de pitufos.

\---

Sigue bebiendo a un ritmo constante. En parte para soportar la película, que tiene más disparos que diálogos, y en parte para no mirar a Colin, porque la manera en la que las luces caen sobre sus pómulos le marea un poco, la verdad. Y funciona, pero significa que no pasan ni veinte minutos antes de que tenga que ir al baño.

\- Colin, me. – Carraspea. - Hago pis.

\- Mmmh.

\- Voy a ir al baño, ¿vale? – Colin le sonríe antes de asentir, distraídamente, y Bradley suspira. – Vale.

El baño tiene una línea de azulejos amarillos que le llegan a la altura de la cintura, y los lavabos forman un ángulo recto en una esquina, la luz blanca rebotando y multiplicándose sobre los espejos. Bradley se lava las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria, mirando la espuma deslizarse de entre sus dedos y arremolinarse sobre el sumidero en una espiral blanca. Mira su reflejo y le sorprende ver los mechones disparársele en lo alto de la cabeza, las sombras circulares bajo sus ojos. Quitarse el disfraz de Arthur, el príncipe, para ser Bradley, que no es nada más que Bradley, siempre resulta un poco deprimente.

Agita la cabeza y se pasa las manos mojadas por el pelo, aplastando los mechones rebeldes contra su cabeza, y se las va frotando contra la ropa de una manera muy poco elegante de camino a la puerta. Gira la manilla distraídamente y.

Nada.

Bradley frunce el ceño.

Vuelve a intentar girarla, pero la manilla no cede bajo la presión de su mano, así que sacude la puerta con violencia, que se queja en el quicio y parece que va a abrirse durante un segundo, antes de chirriar y seguir cerrada muy testarudamente. Apoya la frente contra la superficie lisa, respirando hondo.

\- Tienes que estar de coña. - Murmura, y el silencio inanimado de la puerta es de lo más elocuente.

Bradley intenta no ceder al pánico infantil de _ohdiosmíoestoyencerrado_ y razona que es imposible que se quede sin aire, lo mires por donde lo mires. Incluso aunque la rendija que hay entre la puerta y el suelo no dejase entrar aire, este baño es de ¿cuánto? ¿dos por seis por tres? Eso son un montón de metros cúbicos de oxígeno. O eso cree. Bradley traga saliva y se arrepiente de no haber prestado más atención en clase de matemáticas.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Grita, perdiendo un poco los nervios. - ¿Hola? ¡Estoy encerrado!

Espera con la oreja pegada a la madera, y la golpea con toda la palma cuando no obtiene respuesta, sintiéndose estúpido y un poco patético, la verdad. Gira la cabeza, el calor de su piel desapareciendo contra la puerta, y ve que al fondo del baño hay una pequeña ventana blanca encajada entre la línea de cubículos y los lavabos.

No tarda mucho en descartar la idea de escapar por ahí, porque incluso aunque consiguiense pasar sus hombros por el reducido espacio, la caída de veinte metros no merecería la pena. Demasiado.

Está estudiando los arbustos que crecen junto a la carretera, mirando los coches pasar a toda velocidad a su lado y sopesando si podría saltar lo suficiente como para caer sobre las ramas y evitar una muerte segura, cuando

\- ¿Bradley? Llevas aquí media hora. ¿Es que te has caído por el—

\- ¡La puerta! – Pero el aviso llega demasiado tarde, porque Colin ya ha dejado que se deslice a sus espaldas, cerrándose con un _click_ que suena bastante rotundo a los oídos de Bradley.

Colin parpadea.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la— - Frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta para tirar de la puerta, que predeciblemente no se abre. - Oh. – Colin le mira, su boca curvándose hacia abajo, y Bradley está bastante seguro de que es la primera vez en toda la tarde que le mira de verdad. Coge aire, su pecho elevándose por detrás de su suéter azul como si fuese a hacer algún anuncio importante, y dice, con sentimiento, - _Mierda_.

\---

Colin está dando paseos de un lado a otro, sus converse golpeando el azulejo blanco como si quisiese hacer un agujero en el suelo. Se pasa las manos por la cabeza a intervalos regulares, de manera que a los diez minutos tiene un pelo para cada lado, y no para de murmurar en voz baja. Bradley se sienta en los lavabos, apoyado contra el espejo, y lo observa todo con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación.

\- Vale, a ver. ¿No tienes tu móvil?

\- No, me lo dejé en casa. – Contesta con un encogimiento de hombros, balanceando los pies en el aire.

\- Joder, Bradley, ¿quién coño se deja el móvil en casa?

Bradley se encoge de hombros otra vez y no señala que, por lo que se ve, Colin.

Colin sigue dando vueltas, mordiéndose los labios y arrugando el borde de un suéter que le queda demasiado grande, para luego estirarlo sobre su estómago con dedos nerviosos. A Bradley se le seca la boca un poco de nada.

\- ¿Sabes? Nos llaman Bracol.

Bradley, tiene que admitirlo, siente una pequeñísima compulsión de rellenar cualquier tipo de silencio. Cuando era pequeño e iba al colegio era el típico niño que se ponía a cantar el himno nacional en mitad de un examen, y cuando está viendo una película y hay algún momento de gran carga emocional, no puede evitar soltar un _vaya, ese tío tiene un montón de pelo en las orejas_. Le incomoda el silencio y suelta cualquier tontería que se le pase por la mente en ese momento, lo cual suele traer consecuencias que varían entre _bastante malas_ y _apocalípticamente malas_.

Colin le mira un poco horrorizado.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Las fans. Algunas fans. – Se muerde los labios para no seguir hablando, pero mira los ojos abiertos de Colin, el abanico negro de sus pestañas, y no puede evitarlo. – Cuando nos. Ya sabes. Emparejan.

Colin le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y el corazón de Bradley golpea rítmicamente detrás de sus costillas.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? Todo el mundo lo sabe. – Colin parpadea y Bradley no.puede.parar. de hablar. – Angel, Katie, Richard. Todos. 

\- Bradley…

\- Es como una broma entre ellos, ya sabes. _Ja, ja, Bracol, menuda mierda de nombre_.

\- Bradley.

\- Porque escriben historias sobre nosotros. Sabes, haciendo cosas. Aunque. – Hace un gesto circular con la mano. - Porno. En general es porno—

\- _Jesús_ , quieres callarte de una vez. – Gruñe Colin bruscamente, haciendo que Bradley cierre la boca con tanta rapidez que casi se muerde la lengua.

Colin se gira y se sujeta al lavabo hasta que tiene los nudillos blancos, y Bradley puede verle reflejado sobre el espejo. Estudia la línea tensa de sus hombros, la manera en la que frunce la boca, y siente que algo le arde en el fondo del estómago.

\- Sí que tiene que joderte, eh. El quedarte encerrado conmigo. – Suelta, secamente.

Colin suspira, frotándose los ojos.

\- Pero qué dices, Bradley.

\- Venga ya, Colin. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa? – Dice, saltando sobre el suelo y colocándose detrás de Colin. Su reflejo le mira con la mandíbula apretada.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

Bradley bufa.

\- Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonto como para no saberlo.

\- ¿No lo… eres? – Pregunta Colin, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues claro que no. Es evidente. – Dice Bradley, sintiendo algo anudarse en lo alto de su garganta. – No eres tan buen actor como crees.

Y la manera en la que Colin le mira, el blanco enorme alrededor del azul y la boca entreabierta, despeja cualquier duda que pudiese quedarle a estas alturas.

Colin aprieta los labios y se gira hasta que están cara a cara.

\- Quién te lo ha dicho. – Dice, agarrándole de un brazo, la circunferencia de sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de su bícep. Bradley frunce el ceño.

\- No me lo ha…

Colin le sacude, sus dedos cerrándose más alrededor de su brazo.

\- ¿Ha sido Angel? ¿Tony? Dímelo, Bradley. – Su voz se rompe un poco en la segunda sílaba y Bradley le aparta la mano con un golpe brusco.

\- No sé qué clase de idiota crees que soy, pero soy lo suficientemente listo como para darme cuenta de cuándo le caigo mal a alguien. – Dice, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, curvando los dedos de una mano contra su palma para frenar el impulso que tiene de empujar a Colin contra el lavabo.

\- Que… Eh. – Colin le mira con el ceño fruncido, las manos supendidas en el aire como si no supiese muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Le mira y ladea un poco la cabeza, enunciando muy lentamente. – Que me caes mal.

\- Eso ya lo sé. – Dice Bradley, y se cruza de brazos de una manera muy masculina y para nada infantil.

Y lo que pasa a continuación descoloca tanto a Bradley que no sabe si ofenderse o sacar a Colin por la ventana para que le de un poco el aire, porque Colin da un par de pasos hacia atrás, se lleva una mano al pecho, y empieza a reírse como si estuviese medio borracho o medio loco. Bradley frunce el ceño, decidiéndose por lo de ofenderse.

\- Oye, ya sé que tienes un sentido del humor de mierda, pero esto no tiene ninguna gracia. – Dice, lo que provoca que Colin empiece a llorar de la risa. Esto es mucho. – Oh, sí, ja ja, odio a mi compañero de reparto, ja ja. _Me meo de la risa_. – Bradley agita los brazos en el aire, imitando a Colin como mejor sabe. Que no es demasiado bien, todo sea dicho.

\- Ah, Bradley. – Suspira Colin, limpiándose una lágrima de la comisura del ojo. – Eres un idiota.

\- Eso, venga, insúltame. Destroza nuestra relación profesional por completo. A mi qué me importa. – Dice Bradley, sintiendo un picor familiar detrás de los ojos que le cabrea mil veces más que cualquier cosa que pueda decir Colin, que ha empezado a sonreírle de medio lado.

\- No lo entiendes, - Y Bradley está a punto de decir que _lo entiende perfectamente, muchas gracias_ , pero Colin se le adelanta. – Digo que eres un idiota, Bradley, porque sólo tú podrías ver a alguien que evidentemente está enamorado de ti y pensar que le caes mal. – Dice, despacito, sus ojos brillando azules tras las pestañas.

Bradley abre y cierra la boca durante un buen rato, el corazón palpitándole en los oídos, las palmas sudándole contra los pantalones.

\- ¿Eh? – Dice, alrededor del nudo en su garganta.

\- Eso. – Colin se encoge de hombros, y un destello de clavícula aparece por detrás de su suéter, haciendo que a Bradley se le pare el corazón durante un latido o dos. – Que ya que voy a destrozar nuestra relación profesional, como tú tan melodramáticamente has señalado, que sea por algo que es verdad.

Sonríe, y es una sonrisa tan triste y tan resignada y tan poco propia de Colin que Bradley no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ella.

Se quedan en silencio lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que Bradley carraspea, dando un paso tentativo en su dirección. Colin se estudia las uñas de una mano con muchísimo interés, el color bajándole desde los pómulos hasta el cuello.

\- Y, um. – Bradley extiende un poco una mano, pero curva los dedos antes de tocar el hombro de Colin. Al final la deja caer en su antebrazo, enroscándola suavemente sobre la lana. - ¿Cuánto dices que me quieres?

Colin le mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Eh…

\- Porque espero que sea mucho, ya que vamos a acabar con esta relación profesional nuestra. – Colin parece que está a punto de entenderlo, pero Bradley no le da más tiempo.

Tira de su brazo, cogiendo a Colin por sorpresa y haciendo que de un paso diminuto en su dirección, y no se para a pesar en lo que va a hacer antes de dejar caer su boca sobre la de Colin.

Y es el beso más casto en la historia de los besos castos, todo labios cerrados y contacto físico mínimo, pero algo se rompe o se abre o _cambia_ en la mente de Bradley, porque de repente puede oír hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Su corazón resuena en sus oídos como si fuese un tambor, y puede oir el swish-swash de las pestañas de Colin al cerrarse. Oye los dedos de su mano flexionarse compulsivamente, antes de decidirse y posarse sobre el hombro de Bradley, y el suspiro diminuto de Colin cuando presiona un poco más contra su boca suena como un vendaval.

La mano de Colin sube por su hombro poco a poco, casi tímidamente, y sigue sombra de su clavícula para acabar en el lateral de su cuello. Bradley coge aire rápidamente cuando nota los dedos fríos de Colin pasar por debajo de la línea de su pelo, y hay un momento de confusión ( _¿Estás…_ y _estoy, estoy_ ) antes de seguir besándose, los labios haciendo movimientos diminutos, como si tuviesen miedo de moverse demasiado y romper el momento.

Colin suspira contra su boca cuando Bradley pasa un brazo por su cintura, y la humedad repentina hace los dos giman, añadiendo un poco de lengua a la acción, poco a poco, hasta que dejan toda la elegancia a un lado y empiezan a lamerse como si fuese el fin del mundo. Colin gruñe, un temblor que le nace en el pecho, y le tira del pelo y le muerde el labio inferior, los restos de su barba arañándole el interior de los labios, la lengua dibujando formas extrañas contra la suya.

Le araña la nuca, sus dedos largos clavándose en los músculos de su espalda, y cuando le empieza a a sacar la camiseta del pantalón, los labios succionando con intención un punto mágico bajo su mandíbula, Bradley intenta juntar dos neuronas para hablar.

\- Colin, Colin. Colincolincolin.

\- Qué. – Dice contra su cuello, el aliento levantando todo tipo de sensaciones sobre su piel húmeda.

\- No podemos. No podemos hacer esto. Aquí.

Pero Colin decide que ese es un buen momento para meterle una mano dentro de los pantalones, y Bradley no se acuerda de qué es eso que no podían hacer y qué es _aquí_ y quién es ese Bradley que Colin no para de llamar, porque su cerebro se ha mudado a su entrepierna, donde los dedos de Colin le sujetan una erección que ni siquiera sabía que tuviese.

\- ¿No podemos? – Dice Colin, lamiéndole una línea larga y obscena que acaba cerca de su oreja.

\- No podemos, no podemos. – Repite Bradley, sin pensar, porque está tonto con las ganas de que Colin mueva la mano o le bese o le folle o todas las cosas a la vez y ya no sabe lo que dice.

\- Ah, _Bradley_. – Suspira Colin, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Aparentemente, cuando Colin está caliente suena tres veces más irlandés, y cuando le susurra su nombre en la caracola de la oreja, espeso y lento, Bradley siente _que se muere_. Le da vueltas la cabeza y gime un gemido que es casi como un sollozo, antes de empezar a embestir contra su mano, las caderas encontrando un ritmo regular. Deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, gimiendo contra la tela hasta que la siente húmeda bajo su lengua.

Tan concentrado está en buscar su propio orgasmo que casi no se da cuenta de que Colin no para de frotarse contra su pierna, buscando desesperadamente un poco de fricción. Deja caer una mano y palpa la erección de Colin a través de su vaquero, haciéndole gemir y apretar su mano alrededor de su polla. Bradley siente que la cabeza le da vueltas.

\- De qué. Qué coño. Esta cremallera. – Gruñe Bradley entre besos, intentando desabrocharle los pantalones a Colin, embestir contra su mano y seguir besándole, todo al mismo tiempo. – No se baja, Colin, por qué no se baja. – Gime.

Colin sonríe contra su mejilla, dejando un beso húmedo en la comisura de sus labios, y le suelta. Bradley está a punto de quejarse, pero Colin se separa un poco y se lleva la mano la boca ( _la mano que tenía alrededordemipollajesús_ ) y la lame con toda la lengua, mirándole con tanto descaro que Bradley se le licua todo de cintura para abajo.

Colin sigue haciendo círculos lentos dentro de su palma mientras se baja los pantalones con la otra mano, sacando su erección en movimientos rápidos y prácticos, y a Bradley le gustaría tener tiempo para estudiarla (por cuestiones puramente científicas), pero Colin no le deja porque está empujándole contra un lavabo y colocándose entre sus piernas en cuestión de segundos.

El primer contacto de piel contra piel les tiene a los dos gimiendo, el sonido rebotando por las paredes blancas del baño, y cuando Colin —porfinporfin— les sujeta las erecciones, el círculo de su palma húmedo y perfecto, Bradley le coge de la nuca con ambas manos y le besa con fuerza, los dientes chocando y las lenguas descoordinadas persiguiéndose hasta fuera de la boca.

Embiste contra su mano, contra su polla, gimiendo desde el fondo del pecho, sintiéndose

\- Tan cerca, Colin, tan cerca.

\- Vamosbradleyvamos.

Colin redobla sus esfuerzos y Bradley siente el orgasmo empezarle en la base de la polla, rodando por todo su cuerpo como el trueno dentro de las nubes y explotando cuando ya no aguanta más, tan cerca de Colin que todo lo que ve, lo _único_ que ve es la sombra borrosa de sus pestañas.

\---

Tardan un buen rato en recuperarse, sentados el uno frente al otro sobre el suelo frío del baño, los pies chocándose de vez en cuando en el centro. Bradley traga saliva, estudiándose la mano manchada. Por Colin. Manchada por Colin. Sopesa si estirar un poco la lengua y probarlo, a ver qué tal, pero decide limpiarse en una toalla de papel y guardar el misterio para más tarde.

La idea de que pueda haber un _más tarde_ hace que a Bradley le salte un poco el estómago.

\- Cobra. – Dice Colin repentinamente, apoyado de cualquier manera contra la pared. Tiene el pelo imposiblemente despeinado y los pantalones desabrochados, los labios rojos y las piernas largas, larguísimas estiradas hasta que su gemelo se choca contra el de Bradley en movimientos diminutos.

\- No sé de que hablas. – Dice Bradley, y como se siente con ganas de ser sincero, con el orgasmo todavía bombeándole en el cuerpo, añade. – ¿Y la mayoría del tiempo? No sé de qué hablas. Puede que parezca que sí, pero no. Mira que eres raro, Morgan, coño.

Colin pone los ojos en blanco, pegándole una patada que llega sin fuerza.

\- Siempre sé cuándo no me estás entendiendo, Bradley. Eres como un libro abierto. – Dice, y Bradley protesta ( _¡hey!_ ). – Y digo que nuestras fans deberían, no sé, llamarnos Cobra. Bracol _es_ un nombre de mierda, de todas formas. - Colin carraspea y aparta la vista, como si estuviese intentando decir algo diferente.

Bradley se incorpora, gateando hasta que está a centímetros de la cara de Colin, el frío de los azulejos subiéndole desde las palmas hasta los brazos.

\- ¿Cobra, mm? – Colin asiente, su aliento golpeándole en la piel de los labios, y Bradley hace como que se lo piensa, hasta que Colin le pega una colleja suave y deja la mano ahí, enredada en sus mechones, los dedos haciendo movimientos casi invisibles entre su pelo. Bradley no puede verse, pero siente la sonrisa escapársele por los bordes de la cara. Dos segundos antes de que Colin estire el cuello para lamerle las palabras de la boca, asiente y dice, – Me gusta.

(no pasan ni cinco minutos antes de que les pille Kalinda, que es la limpiadora y no habla ni una palabra de inglés, todavía medio vestidos y besándose en el suelo como adolescentes. Les echa una mirada desinteresada y coloca un tope bajo el borde de la puerta, señalando el cartel de “PUERTA ESTROPEADA, PRECAUCIÓN” que cuelga fuera, escrito con letras enormes e imposibles de obviar. Pero eso _nadie tiene por qué saberlo_ )

 **fin**

**Author's Note:**

> ¿que quién les llama Bracol? ¡yo! ~en mi mente~


End file.
